1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuators, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to pneumatic actuators and methods of use.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of pneumatic actuators such as cylinders are known. Many are complex, expensive, and/or require external controllers and/or sources of compressed air.